fifty shades young love
by lucyloujay17
Summary: This Fifty shades story is based on Ana and Christian in there younger years and the different directions their lives would take by meeting this early on, thankyou and please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Ana and Christian are a couple years apart in age_

Anastasia POV

WHY CANT I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! I have known Christian for nearly 5 years. since I was 10 years old and all of a sudden I have these strange feelings for him, nothing has changed between us recently I have no idea whats bought this on! ok I'm lying to myself, ive been in love with Christian since the day I met him but have been in denial. Recently he has gave me hints that he may feel the same, oh Anastasia stop being silly why would a god like him be interested in a nerdy little book worm like you? I say to my self. I need to get ready for school Christian is picking me up along with Kate and Elliot, I really don't want to see him this morning I'm afraid ill embarrass myself infront of him.

I hear the beeping of the car outside and I rush of shouting bye to my dad feeling very nervous about getting in the car with Christian, oh I need to grow up hes been giving me rides to school for the last year and now I feel nervous I seriously need to grow up. I waltz over to the car and get in trying to be confident.

"hey guys!" I say a little to confidently

"hey" they all say back a little taken back by my behaviour, as this is so out of the ordinary for me.

the ride to school is boring after that, we don't really talk, Elliot and Kate are too wrapped up in eachother in the back seats to notice anything else, come to think of it for the last couple of weeks they have been real close, ill make note to talk to kate about this when we have some alone time.

Its halfway through the school day and I planned to meet Christian in our usual place at lunch but so far ive been here 10 minutes waiting for him, this is strange and so unlike Christian he is very punctual, he has never made me wait, I know he had gym last lesson so I head that way to see whats keeping him.

what I walk in to is the shock of my life, I see Christian on top of some guy from his gym class punching him repeatedly in the face, I run over as fast as I can and begin pulling Christian off of the boy, hes strong ill tell you that after a good few minutes of screaming and scuffling with them on the floor I manage to pull him back and get his attention

"Ana I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I just, I just blanked out. I'm so sorry Ana forgive me" he says with sincerity to me

"Later" is all I say to him as I rush to the boys aid who I soon recognise to be jack hyde, pretty much a loner kind of kid, never caused much trouble before, ill definitely be finding out what this was all about later, right now I need to get Jack to the nurses office.

Christian POV

I cant tell Ana what that was about she will flip! I just cant tell her! I cant believe I let him get to me like that, if Ana hadn't stopped me I think I could of really done some damage to him, hes a waste of space anyway but definitely not worth getting kicked out of school for, I'm waiting outside of the nurses office for Ana to come back from helping Jack, she shouldn't be helping him! Ana comes walking out with a look that would kill.

"come on, we're skipping the rest of the day, your taking us to the park, lets go!" she tells me as I quickly follow behind her.

we sit in the car in deadly silence on the drive to the park, once at the park we walk out to the closest bench and sit down, I don't say anything waiting for ana to begin.

"do you want to tell me what that was all about?" straight to the point typical ana

"not really" I mumble

"not really, well I want to know! I walk in and see you like that, I was so scared Christian, what did Jack do to make you so angry, he seems nice enough?" she questions stomping her little foot getting angrier by the minute, I'm going to have to tell her.

"FINE! enough ill tell you! he spoke about you ana, he said.. he said, he wanted to fuck you into oblivion whether you wanted it or not, he said you're fine as fuck and need a good spanking for walking around school the way you do, I couldn't let him talk about you like that ana, I just couldn't, he went to far, I told him to watch his mouth but he continued, he was pushing me and pushing me, I just couldn't sit back and let him talk about the love of my life like that" SHITTTTTTTTT shit shit shit shit, why did I just say that! she just stares at me open mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

Christian just said I was the love of his life, no no no, I must be dreaming, come on wake up! I'm trying to wake myself up but I cant!

"Ana say something please" Christian pleads with me

"you, you love me?" I stutter out

"yes ana, I always have, and I always will, you're the love of my life, I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship" he looks down ashamed

"Christian no, I, uh well I feel the same, ever since I met you I knew I loved you" I say with sincerity

"what? why did you never say anything ana, why didn't you talk to me?" he asks me

"I guess I was scared, come on, look at you and look at me, I thought you didn't feel the same, I didn't want to ruin our friendship id rather have you as a friend than not have you at all" I say with trembling lips

"Oh ana, well now you have me, all of me, if you say yes, be my girlfriend ana?" he asks looking slightly nervous

"Oh yes Christian, of course I will" and with that he pulls me into his arms, against his chest, one of the no go areas I take a sharp intake of breath shocked by his actions

"Its okay ana, I can do this, I need to do this" his breathing is rapid but begins to slow and calm with my head flat against his heart, I'm a mess, sobbing so hard, I cant believe he would do something like this, something so brave, just for me.

"come to mine later? dinner? we can tell my parents, invite your dad too, you know my mum and dad adore ray" he says with a smile.

shortly after, he drops me home and says he will be back to pick me up at 6pm sharp, I feel so nervous to have dinner with his family, even though I have dinner there probably twice a week, this time is going to be different, this time I'm not his friend ana, I'm his girlfriend ana and we're telling the whole family tonight, I'm not sure how I feel about that, I'm excited yes, but nervous definitely. I know his mum and dad love me, but I'm not sure how they will feel about us being together, I also don't want this to change my relationship with his parents, I don't want grace and carrick to treat me differently. that would kill me, Grace has always been the mother I never had, it would destroy me if this changed our relationship.

Christian POV

I pull up outside Ana's and knock on the door, ray answers and lets me in

"annie will just be a minute, finishing touches, want a drink son?" he says to me

"no thankyou mr steele I'm fine thanks" I say gulping, why do I suddenly feel nervous around a man ive met a million times

"mr steele eh? you haven't called me that since our first introductions son, whats going on?" he narrows his eyes toward me and just then ana walks in saving me

"wow annie you look beautiful" Ray says as he hugs ana I nod in agreement

"breathtaking ana" I smile and hold out my hand leading her out of the house with ray following

The drive to my house, is quiet and awkward none of us really speaking just listening to the music

Once seated for dinner I decide now is the time to tell everybody, I stand and ana looks at me looking really nervous, I tap my glass gathering everyones attention, everyone looks confused so I pull ana out of her seat to stand next to me

"Ana and I have an announcement to make everyone, we're pleased to inform you that we are in a relationship, ana is now my girlfriend" I say and sit back down as does ana, bright red with embarrassment. Mia and my mum jump out of their chairs, running round the table to hug ana and I, saying how pleased they are for us, my mum is crying her eyes out, I look over to my dad, hes smiling at me and raises his glass to me

"I'm very happy for you son, ana is just a remarkable young lady and I'm glad to include her in to part of our family" my dad says standing to hug ana.

Ray coughs and looks at us

"well I must say you pair, that was a bit of a shock not what I was expecting, but I'm very happy for you, Christian you're the one young man I do think is only just good enough for my annie, so you have my approval, I'm happy for ya kids! ray says and raises his glass to us both.

Elliot has now came over and congratulated us and said its about time bro! he knew I liked ana, ever since I met her, he picks ana up and spins her round

"your now part of the family ana, my new little sis" he says causing her to giggle.

We spend the rest of the night drinking with the family, none of us are sober so ray and ana cant get home, Ray agrees to stay in the spare bedroom next to mine and Ana in my room, he wasn't to happy about that, but that was the only option, I'm happy to have my girl in bed with me tonight. ive waited long enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana POV

I wake the next morning feeling hot and a little restricted, its then I realise Christian is wrapped around me like ivy, I can hardly move and I'm desperate for the toilet.

"Christiannnn" I whisper and nothing

"Christiaaaannn" I say slightly louder and still nothing

"Christian!" I all but scream and he jolts awake

"Jesus ana whats wrong?" he asks calming from his shocked awakening

"I'm sorry, I need the toilet and I couldn't move with you wrapped around me like that" I say darting out of bed and heading to the bathroom in Christians room.

I look at myself in the mirror, I look pale but that's nothing new ive always been pasty looking, my dad says pale is beautiful but I disagree, what I wouldn't do to be one of those slim, golden brown, long legged girls that boys fall all over. I splash some water in my face and brush my teeth using Christians tooth brush, I'm sure he wont mind, I walk back to the bedroom and give Christian a chaste kiss on the lips.

"what did you use to brush your teeth?" Christian smirks at me

"your tooth brush" I smirk back and lick my lips

I start opening his draws looking for some underwear and clothes to wear today, I look at Christian and he is watching me amused, he walks to th otherside of the room to the other set of draws and pulls out some calvin klein boxer shorts, some small jogging bottoms which I'm sure do not fit Christian anymore and then one of his old school sweatshirts, he passes them to me and smiles

"I'll wait downstairs for you to get ready, don't take long" and with that hes gone.

Christian POV

I slept so well lastnight, I don't think ive ever slept that well, I didn't wake once, I was in such a deep sleep, I could spend every night with Ana if that's how ill sleep, it was blissfully perfect. I didn't think telling Ana how I felt would ever be a good idea but it turns out it was the best thing I ever did.

I join Elliot and Mia at the dining table and they're both staring at me

"what?" I moan at them

"oh nothing, you know just you looked so happy just then and that's weird because your normally a miserable son of a bitch" Elliot says while his mouths full of food, pig!

"ha yeah, that's true Elliot, its weird seeing you happy Christian, your never happy, I'm glad that Ana makes you happy, and I really like her, maybe she will come shopping with me one day and we can go and get our hair and nails done, how great does that sound!" Mia says jumping up and clapping her hands

"yeah great Mia, do you have to talk so much and be so hyperactive, its 7am will you be tired like the rest of us please" Elliot grumbles at her and this makes me laugh because its true, I never understood where Mia gets her energy from especially at this time, its a joke.

Ana comes in to the dining room and takes her place next to me, that's right baby, you always belong next to me. I smile at her and she smiles back, my mum comes through and offers us breakfast

"yeah mum ill have omelet please" I say whilst turning to Ana

"I'm okay Mrs Grey can I just have an apple or something light please" Ana says causing me to grow angry very quickly. My mum notices my glare and replies to ana before I can say a word

"Nonsense sweetheart, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you need something that will keep you going all day, ill give you the same as Christian would you like a glass of orange juice. there that told Ana not to mess with my mum, her breakfast isn't even up for discussion now.

"yes please Mrs Grey" ana replies quietly

"Less of the Mrs Grey Ana. you called me Grace for years, that doesn't change now, ok?" my mum sweetly smiles at her

"Okay Grace" Ana smiles back.

After breakfast me and Ana are alone at the dining table, everybody else is rushing around either getting ready for work or school however me and ana quickly got ready after breakfast, she borrowed some clothes off of mia, I must admit she looks pretty hot in tight jeans, and a baby pink button up blouse. I turn to her and kiss her head, damn I love this girl.

 _Thankyou all for reading and please keep checking because ill be updating often, review please and give me any thoughts and ideas on what should come next!_

 _Lucy xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone!_

 _I am fastforwarding time a little to the middle of summer, not long until ana's 16th birthday Ana and Christian have been together 3 months now._

Christian POV

I still wake up every morning forgetting I have my little Ana, its so surreal, I just can't believe I finally have the girl who has haunted my dreams for the past 5 years, Its the start of august meaning its a month until Ana's birthday. I cant wait, I really want to spoil her and show her how much I love her, I know she wont like all of the expensive gifts but in my eyes she is worth it, I have been saving money over the summer holidays by doing some work for my parents friends the Lincolns, I don't really like the woman Elena, shes a little but Mr Lincoln seems nice enough and its been giving me money to spend on Ana so I cant moan. I'm meeting up with Ana today, we're going to go shopping with Kate and Elliot and then go back to hers to watch a movie and spend some quality time together as her dad is away and business and I wont see her much this week as I have to do a lot of work for the Lincolns. I look at the time and realise I need to get ready to go and pick Ana and Kate up from Kates place.

I pull up outside kates house and beep the horn, Kate and Ana come out of the door and straight to my car, Ana gets in the passenger seat while Kate gets in the back next to Elliot, those two are now an item, I don't really know what Elliot see's in Kate as a girlfriend, yeah shes pretty and can be nice but most of the time she can be a royal bitch.

Kate and Elliot go off on their own and we all agree to meet at the Deli in an hour and a half to head back as we should most definitely be done by then as Ana doesn't really like shopping thank god because neither do I.

"Come on Christian can we go now? we have nearly been an hour and a half we need to get to the deli, you have bought me enough today come on" ana whines to me

"Fine, fine, just give me one second wait outside the store if you like" I say compromising with her and she wanders off outside

I go back to the life size teddy bear I seen a minute ago in the store I pick it up to go and pay for it.

I meet ana outside the store and hand her this huge teddy, her face lights up and she looks like she may cry

"Christian, what is this for?" she asks

"what I cant buy presents for my girl without there being a reason?" I say kissing her tenderly

"of course you can, but there really was no need, you don't have to waste your money on me"

"any money spent on you ana isn't a waste, id spend every last penny I had on you just to make you happy" I say to her

"well you don't need to, you make me happy, money doesn't, you know this Christian, but thankyou the teddy bear is gorgeous, I'm going to name him Christian Junior, he can cuddle me when you're not around" she says pulling the bear in for a hug.

we have dropped Kate and Elliot back at kates while we head to Ana's.

"its your birthday next month Ana" I say while driving

"I know, I cant believe I'm nearly 16" she giggles

"what would you like for your 16th birthday princess?" I ask her

"oh nothing Christian I have you and that's enough, if you insist just get me so flowers and we can go to dinner or something, but I do have one thing I really do want for my birthday" she smiles in the mirror

"dinner sounds lovely, but more about this thing you really want, fill me in, ill get you anything you want baby" I say honestly to her

"I want you, All of you Christian, I'm ready, I want us to have sex" I swear I nearly crash, this girl never fails to shock me

"Ana, we don't have to rush this you know?" I say reminding her

"I know Christian, I want this" she pleads

"what my baby wants, my baby will get" I smile to her and kiss her cheek while we are stopped at the lights.

I drive thinking of what ana just confessed to me, I need to make this special for her, its her first time and mine, its got to be perfect, maybe a hotel? candle lit dinner, I need to think this through to make this perfect for her.

 _Thanks for reading guys!_

 _please review, theyre always welcomed, id love to know your opinions and thoughts for their first time!_

 _next up, Christian at the Lincolns, finally time to meet Elena. Keep tuned_

 _Lucy xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Ana POV

I had so much fun with Christian yesterday, I cant believe I told him I'm ready, I am I'm still nervous, but I really do love him, I want my first time to be with him, hes perfect and I feel so alive when I'm with him, the sexual tension between us as it is is ridiculous, I just want to pounce on him sometimes, I need to tell him though, I don't want our first time to be at his parents house or mine, I don't want anyone to catch us, I just wouldn't be able to relax in those surroundings. Christian has to go to the lincolns tomorrow, so I wont see him until that evening, we're having dinner at the Grey's once he's back from working. He works so hard some days, he pushes himself to far, but that's Christian for you, a hard passionate worker.

I wake early around 7am. I never wake this early, I love sleeping to much I don't know what woke me but I just have a horrible feeling about today, I just don't feel right. I feel anxious and have a really bad feeling.

Christian POV

I am at the lincolns clearing up their back yard, when I got here at 8am Mr Lincoln was here before he left for work, he made me a drink and left me to it, but Mrs Lincoln is a different story, she is constantly lingering around me just watching me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I stop for a minute to wipe the sweat from my head and to catch my breath.

"why have you stopped Christian, whats the matter boy? get on with it" she moans to me

"yeah sorry, just catching my breath" I say and carry on

"oh I'm sorry Christian, I shouldn't of took my anger out on you, I had a disagreement with my husband this morning, I shouldn't of been so harsh on you" she walks over to me and puts her hand on my back, I freeze, it burns, her touch burns, the only persons touch I can tolerate when I'm in control is ana's not this woman who I don't even know, I turn round and push her back from me with my breathing hitching

"get off of me!" I scream at her

"oh I'm sorry Christian, I forgot, come here dear boy I didn't mean to startle you" and with that she leans in the kiss me but I push her away from me and to that she slaps me across the face, hard. I'm shocked to start with but more angry, I walk off and out of her house and just keep walking.

I am sitting on a park bench not far from my house when my phone starts ringing is when I realise I have been sat here for well over an hour. I answer

"mum" I say bluntly

"Christian where are you? Elena has just called me saying you walked out today, because she touched you without thinking, she thought you was just going to cool off then come back, but you didn't, you cant do that Christian she has been worried about you, she is sincerely sorry" my mum says to me

"Is she? tell her sorry, ill make it up tomorrow" I say coolly I cant believe that woman would lie through her teeth like that, I have to tell Ana whats happened

"what time will you be home Christian?" mum says

"soon I'm just going to Ana's" I say and end the call.

I knock on the front door repeatedly until she answers

"Christian you're early? whats wrong? you look ill are you okay?" she says while bringing me in to the house to the lounge

"Ana I need to talk to you sit down please" she nods and does as I asked

"you know Elena Lincoln? the lady ive been working for, well uh, she kind of tried it on with me today, I think well I don't know, she touched me and I reacted badly and pushed her away she then proceeded to try to kiss me and when I refused and pushed her back she slapped me, what do I do? I cant tell my mother and Father she is a long time family friend, this will devastate my mother" I rush all of it out to her hoping she can help me

"WHAT THE HELL! That woman is a paedophile preying on a young boy like that, we need to tell your mum, we can tell her tonight Christian she has to know, Ill be there with you but you have to tell her, what if she has preyed on other young boys, oh my gosh what if she has had sex with teenagers Christian we need to tell your mother and father and let them deal with this, this is way out of our league" ana says while pulling me to her holding me in her arms.

"You're right, but you will be there when I tell them wont you Ana you wont let me do it alone, what if they don't believe me?"

"They will believe you Christian, your there son, they will always believe you" ana reassures me and I nod

Me, Ana, Grace, Carrick and Elliot are sat round the dining table, Mia is at a friends today so it is just the five of us for dinner today, Ana and I agreed to tell my parents after we have eaten. The doorbell ringing and my mother rises to answer it. I hear her talking to someone at the door then coming back through to the dining room, then in walks Elena with my mother! what in the world is she doing here! Ana's face drops and she puts her hand on my leg calming me, its amazing how she does that. I look to Elliot who is looking back at me questioningly noticing the grim look on my face

"Christian, there you are! I have been worried sick about you, I am ever so sorry for over stepping the mark today by touching you, I didn't think I'm such a dumb blonde sometimes, please forgive you, you don't have to come back to work for the rest of the week, please, I am so sorry" she says with a little smug smile at the end

"sure, its forgotten about" I say bluntly which my father doesn't look pleased at the lack of respect in my voice.

"oh is this little Anastasia?" Elena spits out but it seems to only be me and Elliot who notice her disapproving tone of voice

"Yes I'm Anastasia, its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lincoln" Ana equally spits back and rises to shake her hand

"you too my dear" Elena snides

"Anyways I better be off I just wanted to apologise, I will be in touch about next week, bye everyone, again lovely to meet you Anastasia" and with that she is gone

"What was all of that about young man!" my mother glares at me

"yeah C you really didn't seem pleased to see her?" Elliot questions

"Mum Dad can me and Ana have a word in private, in your office please Dad" I say and lead the way

This is it.

 _so there you have it! That is Elena Lincoln the bitch troll herself_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please review and keep reading_

 _Lucy xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Christian POV

Ana and I sit in the two seats across the desk opposite my mother who is seated and my father who is stood above her

"well son are you going to enlighten us on what that was all about" My father quizzes me

"yes, I don't really know what to say, but today when I was at the Lincolns, Elena, she uh she tried to kiss me and then slapped me" there I said it

"What do you mean? Elena wouldn't do that, shes my bestfriend" my mother says disbelieving

"what your mother is trying to say is, start from the beginning tell us exactly what happened" my fathers nods to me, I look to Ana who squeezes my hand and nods also

"I was working out on the yard and I was really warm so I stood up to catch my breath and wipe my forehead when she asked me why I had stopped working and told me to get on with it, to which I nodded and did as I was asked, she then apologised and said her and Mr Lincoln had a argument she didn't mean to take it out on me. This is when she placed her hand on my back, I froze and then pushed her away, it hurt, her touch hurt. She apologised again and then went to kiss me and I pushed her away, I love Ana I didn't want her to kiss me so she slapped me for knocking her back, I swear none of it was my fault" Ana then lifted my hand and kissed it, I smile at her but it doesn't meet me eyes I don't feel like smiling right now, I'm nervous

"are you sure she wasn't just going to kiss your cheek son, are you sure there wasn't a misunderstanding, but however I do not agree with her laying her hands on you" my mother says confused

"Mr and Mrs Grey If I may" Ana asks there attention

"It was my doing for Christian to inform you of the situation as it appears she had tried to prey on Christian, considering her and Christians age that is illegal, I was worried for any other childrens safety, all we ask is that you look in to this, Carrick, you're a lawyer cant you do a bit of digging, please, Christian didn't want to tell you it was my idea, but if you do take the information further and look into it, I suggest nothing is mentioned to Elena as she may try to cover any tracks and hide any evidence, this needs to be done carefully" Ana says to my parents looking them direct in the eye

"Of course dear, that's a good idea, thankyou Ana, for making Christian do this, you both did the right thing. You pair are a lot more mature than you should be for ages, leave this with us now. Christian, you wont be working at the Lincolns next week, I'll sort it son ok" my dad says while patting me on the arm

"Sure dad, Thanks both of you" and with that Ana and I walk out back to the dining room where Elliot is sitting on his own looking kind of pissed off

"Leave me out of everything C, whats going on" Elliot demands

"Ell leave it yeah? I'll tell you just not yet, trust me on this please" I ask of him

he nods but doesn't seem pleased

Later on, me and Ana have been watching a film and I notice its 10pm and shes fast asleep, I slowly lift her up and take her to my room, Ill get my mum to phone her dad so he knows she safe.

"Mum, Ana has fell asleep, would you mind if she stays the night and could you ring Ray" I ask her

"Yes of course darling I'll ring him now, and Christian, would you like to go to aspen next week, the greys and Ana and Ray if you like I can ask him now" my mum offers

"Sure mum, that sounds great, thanks, night" and with that I head up to bed and climb in next to my girl

god I'm glad I have her, I'm sure I couldn't of got through today without her, she makes me see straight and think things through clearly, I love her and I'm going to show her, I cant wait for her birthday, I have the perfect plan, now tomorrow I'm going to get those wheels in motion

 _This will be the last update until tomorrow guys I hope you enjoyed!_

 _please review and tell me what you think_

 _by the way, Ana's birthday plans are top secret and will not be revealed until the day! keep reading_

 _Lucy xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_we're off to aspen!_

Ana POV

I cant believe my dad agreed to us going to aspen with the greys, I'm so excited, its going to be the perfect break away from everything, just what we all need.

We pull up outside the greys aspen home and its gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. we enter the front door and it feels so homely it has a lovely mixture of browns and greens and I feel right at home here. I hear noise coming from the kitchen area so I head in there and see Christian, Mia and Elliot all sat down

"Hi guys its great to see you!" I say and take a seat next to Christian

"Ana, we're just discussing what we're doing first, I think we should go and do some shopping and then go bowling, I love bowling and haven't been for years!" mia bundles

"I agree, I do really like bowling, I haven't been for a while either" I say with a smile

"so its settled then guys" mia smiles and Christian and Elliot stare death stares at me I just shrug my shoulders

daddy gave me his credit card to buy some new clothes in aspen, I hate spending his money so I haven't bought much, just some pants, a pair of shorts and a nice sweater I seen, that will do me, mia has bought nearly all of aspen, she has like 10 bags full of clothes, I don't see why she needs that much, she already has two wardrobes.

Christian and I head off and leave Mia and Elliot for a while and head to a jewellers, I have no idea what we're doing here

"Christian what are we doing here?" I ask him confused

"I need your help with one of your presents for your birthday, I just need to get your finger measured and then we can go I promise, it wont take long"

"fine, but I don't want you spending the earth on me you know, I don't like expensive gifts" I say with a huff

"i know I know, just please Ana for me" he says with a smile

once we're done there we head to the bowling alley to meet mia and Elliot, we get there and Elliot and Mia are waiting for us looking impatient

"guys look what I got for us" Elliot holds up a bottle of vodka oh no

"what is that for?" I ask Elliot

"for us Ana, lets all have some fun while we're bowling just don't get caught

2 hours later and we're all walking out of the bowling alley laughing and falling all over, I feel quite drunk and I know I'm going to get in trouble if I don't sober up and soon

"Guys I think we should go and get a coffee before heading back our parents will go crazy if we go back like this" I suggest

"good Idea Anaaaaaaa" Elliot sways and goes to pick me up but doesn't manage and we topple on to the floor

"oh god I'm sorry anaaa, are you okayyyy" Elliot giggles

"I'm fine just get off me so I cant stand up" and he does and we stand up and continue walking with me and Christian literally holding Elliot upright, I think hes going to need more than just a coffee

me Christian and Mia are all sat in a coffee shop while Elliot is throwing up in the toilets, hopefully he will be sober enough to head back now, this was his silly idea. he comes out and sits down.

"right I think I'm good to go now guys, but I'm hitting the sack when I'm back, sleep this off!" Elliot says and we all stand and head back

once back, Elliot has gone to bed, telling grace he has a migraine and just wants to sleep it off, Mia has also hit the sack saying she feels tired from the traveling, Christian and I are the only two downstairs now as our parents have all headed off to bed

"Ana, I'm getting tired, do you want to come up to bed and we can chat up there" Christian suggests and I nod my head feeling my eyes get heavy, I climb in to Christians bed and snuggle against him. I listen to his soft breathing and look at him, his lips slightly parted, what did I do to deserve this gorgeous man I think to myself, and that's the last thought I have before sleep takes me.

 _next chapter we're skipping straight to Ana's birthday! whos excited! I am!_

 _thanks for reading and keep the lovely reviews coming, I love reading them_

 _Lucy xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_This should be a long chapter guys and may even be split over 2, enjoy!_

Ana POV

I wake up and look at the clock on my side, and see its 8:00am, then suddenly it hits me, its my 16th birthday and I have so much planned today, I jump out of bed and head into the shower. the water is so warm but I feel so refreshed! I go back to my room and pick out what to wear today, I go for a while delicate dress, that comes just above my knees, its strapless and I opt for white sandles to match, I begin to curl my hair and add some volume to it. once that's done, I scoop it up into a pony tail with some curls free. I go for subtle make up, trying to look natural still. once I'm dressed, I head downstairs and kiss my dad on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Annie! I have some presents in here, come on" he says and I follow him to the lounge

"here open these" he points to a pile of presents I begin opening them and he has bought me a brand new iPhone 6s! oh my god

"oh my god daddy thankyou so so much!" I jump up and kiss him

I open the rest of the presents from him and I have a photo of daddy and I in a beautiful frame that will go perfectly in my room, I have lots of clothes, hair products! I have been spoilt this year! theres a knock on the door and I know its Christian so I jump up to let him in

"Happy birthday princess!" Christian says and plants a kiss on my lips he hands me two bags of presents and I stare at him open mouthed, he knows I wouldn't of been impressed by this

"open now and be happy and moan later ana come on" and with that I smile and nod

I open all of my presents from him and I have more clothes, a beautiful Pandora bracelet, earrings, perfume everything but then the week in aspen springs to mind,why did he want me to get my finger measured hmm

"you have another present later on but that comes later" he says and winks knowing I was thinking about our trip to aspen

we're all now heading back to the greys as I have presents there that I have to open and we're having brunch there before heading out for dinner in the afternoon

"oh ana, sweetgirl happy birthday!" grace says and throws her arms around me

"happy birthday ana" carrick says with a firm handshake

"OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA!" mia all but jumps on top of me

"happy birthday little lady" Elliot says with a kiss on the cheek

"ana, happy birthday!" Kate comes over and hugs me

"oh my god kate, ive missed you so much! thankyou for coming" I hug her back

I sit down and begin opening my presents, Grace and carrick have gotten me a nail and hand care set alongside a trip to the hairdressers to have done whatever I want which is valid for 6months, Mia has gotten me clothes, lots of short skirts and pink tops, not all my cup of tea but lovely still, Elliot and Kate got me joint gift I open It and its a rose gold charm for my Pandora bracelet, its a book, and its gorgeous!

"thankyou all of you this is all so lovely!" I say with tears springing to my eyes

"come on then lets head out for dinner!" I say

 _ANA BIRTHDAY PART 2 UP NEXT, DINNER AND THEN A SURPRISE! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING_

 _LUCY XXX_


End file.
